FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a portable radio apparatus for use with a vehicle of handlebars and which may combine control and communicating means within the structure of the handlebars so that the user may enjoy the reception of radio broadcasts while engaging in recreational activities, such as bicycling.
People enjoy and have become accustomed to companionship as provided by radio while driving or exercising or anytime that they are outdoors. The instant invention relates to a means for combining a special gripping means adapter to a handlebar and the inclusion within the gripping means of at least certain components of a portable radio apparatus.
To utilize a radio device on a bicycle or the like vehicle, users in the past have had to employ a portable radio which was either strapped or otherwise hung from the vehicle frame or user's body, with or without an attached headset or earphone.